Psycorobotsexy
by Lady Yuu
Summary: Un cable falló, un circuito se blokeó o Alisa esta descompuesta? Una Alisa stalker, obsesiva, controladora? Lars quiere matar a Lee por el error que cometió. Zafina quieré ponerla en off. Más Crack de esta pareja!


_**A falta de un buen nombre para el titulo. Regresé con un nuevo y loco fic.. Me gusta pensar que Alisa si es la dulce y linda chica robot, pero con ese lado de asesina es muy yendere, me hace quererla más. No sé lo que digo, mejor lean el fic. Quizá es un poco OOC con Alisa pero es un robot, entonces adjudiquémosle a alguna falla en el sistema. No hay diferencia con una mujer real que se pone histérica.**_

_**Dislcaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece. **_

**Psycorobotsexy**

Al principio todo fue divertido, tranquilo. Tenía un sentido, estaba bien con eso. Con que Alisa fuera un robot, lo acepté.

No sé qué demonios le hizo Lee Chaolan a su sistema operativo que sólo codifica: Lars Alexandersson.

Por primera vez, estoy asustado.

Me escondí bajo la cama como un niño que huyde del castigo de su madre. No tenía otro remedio, si no destruiría todo alrededor. Incomunicado, sin alguien a quien avisar si muero por la ira de una mujer. No tengo mi celular, ella me lo robó descaradamente para revisarlo. Desde hace una hora que todo se calmó, ya no la escuchó gritar. _"¿A quién llamaste? ¿Quién te manda mensajes? ¿Quién es Zafina? ¿Me estás engañando? ¡A MI NO ME VAS A DEJAR!"_

La casa parece estar en paz aunque hecha un desastre. Si salgo vivo de esto, mataré a Lee. No escucho ningún ruido; si algo malo me pasa… la culpa es de él. Con cautela reviso todo. Alisa no está en casa. Veo el techo roto, supongo tomó una salida rápida.

Lee tendrá que darme una explicación. No es la primera vez que pasa, pensé que era un error en los circuitos integrados o que necesitaba un ajuste. Podía ser que la RAM o el disco duro se dañaran. Ahora lo que quiero es la devolución de mi dinero. No es que Alisa sea mercancía o que la haya comprado pero… parece que no tengo garantía.

////////////

— No es la primera vez. Hace tres meses se puso histérica por qué no la lleve a una junta de trabajo. Es completamente obsesiva, posesiva… ¡Está loca! ¿Qué diablos le hiciste?― Le grité a Lee cuando lo tuve frente a mí en su oficina.

― Nada, la reparé como lo pediste y cambie la programación para que no obedeciera a Jin, si no a ti. Se supone que debió ser un buen obsequio, ella es sumisa, tierna…— respondió con calma.

— Obsesionada, controladora. Que sólo codifique mi nombre me pone mal. Revisa mis mails, el celular, stalkea mis redes sociales, incluso llama a mi madre para saber de mí. Hoy fue lo peor… Zafina llamó para saludar y no te imaginas la escena que hizo. Casi destruye la casa y para colmo me amenazó si la dejaba… Esto no esté bien. Repara el daño o...

― ¿Quieres un café?

— No te burles— Me senté en la mesa mientras Lee servía.

― Es sólo una pelea marital… te acostumbraras.

— Eso funcionaría si mi relación fuera normal. Estoy con un androide que quiere cortarme la cabeza. Cree que la engaño con Zafina.

― ¿Y lo haces? Por qué si es así no te reprocharía nada, esa mujer es muy… lujuriable

— No, no lo hago, pero ella no lo entiende. Sólo la quiero a ella y… ¿No sé por qué te cuento esto? Quiero que sea la misma Alisa que conocí.

Lee bebía café. Estaba impaciente, pensaba en Zafina, en los vecinos, los daños de la casa. Tan preocupado que me pareció ver a Alisa volar cerca de la ventana de la oficina de Lee. Estaba enloqueciendo.

― Esa es la Alisa que conociste. Sacaste su lado oscuro y te tienes que acostumbrar. No es bueno hacer enojar a las mujeres. Todo el tiempo piden explicaciones y cuestionan por inseguras, es su naturaleza. ¡Hicimos un gran trabajo con ella!

— Ella es un robot, no tiene lado oscuro.

― Haber… te volveré a explicar cómo funciona el modelo Alisa Alexandersson. Cuando la trajiste te dije que era una pieza única, el Dr. Bosconovich creó un objeto muy complejo al hacerla casi humana. Lo que mis ingenieros hicieron fue darle un poco de conciencia. Y ese fue el resultado, es una novia común, obsesionada, loca, pero con habilidades para destruir una ciudad.

— Eso no es algo que me de ánimos. Te diré, funcionó a medias. ¿Dime qué debo hacer ahora?

― Ok, sólo por qué eres de la familia te daré una garantía. Ve a tu casa, tranquilízala y mañana la traes y veré cuál es el error. Seguro se rompió un cable o tal vez tenemos que reiniciar el sistema. Has visto la película. ¿Cuándo las maquinas atacan? No la veas…

— Mañana estaré aquí…― omití ese comentario idiota y me marché.

De regreso a casa, tenía paranoia. Mientras manejaba busqué por todas partes. Sentía que Alisa me perseguía. Y no era sólo mi imaginación, la vi volar sobre la avenida a toda velocidad. ¡Rayos! Si no me encuentra en casa volverá a pelear. Así que pase a comprar algunas cosas al súper y llegué a casa con una excusa.

Salude amable, me acerqué para darle un beso en la mejilla.

— Compré un poco de leche― su mirada se clavó en mí de una manera malévola. Era muy distinto a cuando obedecía a Jin. Esta vez era un desprecio completo.

— Fui a darle una lección a Zafina. ¡Eres un mentiroso! Te hablabas con ella a mis espaldas, nunca lo dijiste… ¿No me tienes confianza?― me abrazó, empezó a hablar con esa dulce voz― Te di mi amor, mis circuitos integrados, mi RAM está llena con tus fotos, hasta pierdo la cabeza por ti…

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Zafina?― aunque sé que no debía preguntar eso, lo hice, imaginé el desastre que fue a hacer a su casa.

— No te preocupes por esa zorra, le di una lección. ¿Verdad que ya no me vas a volver a engañar? ¡POR QUÉ SI NO LES DARÉ UNA LECCIÓN A TODAS Y A TI TAMBIÉN POR TRAIDOR!― sonreí, recordé que no tenía que hacerla enfadar y le aseguré que no volvería a pasar.

Afortunadamente todo terminó. Limpiamos la casa. Alisa regresó mi celular, destruido. Así que saqué uno de los siete que tengo de repuesto y llamé a Lee a escondidas en el baño. Me sentía ridículo. Antes de regresar a la habitación, pensé un poco en lo que dijo. Quizá esa es la verdadera naturaleza de Alisa, aunque a ella si la puedo componer, a una mujer normal no. Ese era el punto. Si quería una mujer real, era lo que tenía. Lee cumplió con su parte. Aunque no me agradaba la manera de depender de mí todo el tiempo y tener el control. Aún así, estoy enamorado de ella. Loca, desesperante, dulce, hermosa, además no me quejo, es buena en la cama, no pone excusas.

Regresé a la habitación un poco resignado. La vi acostada mirando el televisor, sonriendo dulcemente. Abrió los brazos y rodeó mi cuello. "_Perdóname, no sé medir mis nuevas emociones, te amo. ¿Está bien?"_ Susurró. La besé. La reconciliación duro toda la noche. Por la mañana antes de llamar a Lee para cancelar la cita. Zafina llamó al celular de emergencia. Corrí al baño.

— ¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese androide? Deberías apagarla cuando se pone histérica. La próxima vez seré yo quien la ponga en off.

— Lo lamento Zafina… intentaré hablar con ella.

Cuando salí, Alisa estaba parada frente a mí, con las cierras en acción, los leds rojos. Sacó sus cohetes o alas. Antes que pudiera detenerla, salió volando por el techo.

― Con el trabajo que me costó repararlo— marqué el numero de Lee― sabes, cambie de opinión, me quedo con este nuevo modelo de Alisa Alexendersson. Hay que aceptar las cosas como son.

_**NOTA: en el manga oficial de Tekken 6 Lars y Zafina se conocieron primero y me gusta el coqueteo que hay de parte de Zafina a él. Así que todo empezó más o menos por eso.**_

_**Gracias por leer y el tiempo, cualquier cosa… poder decirme ^_^**_


End file.
